Miles to Go Before I Sleep
by Phylli
Summary: The HOTD gang meets up with a couple of survivors. Cool right? Wrong. The leader of said group doesn't seem to take too well to strangers and what about the mysterious girl who is at ends with Saeko? May contain lemon in later chapter n other weird things


And Miles To Go Before I sleep

The HOTD gang meets up with a couple of survivors. Cool right? Wrong. The leader of said group doesn't seem to take too well to strangers and what about the mysterious girl who is at ends with Saeko? May contain lemon in later chapter and other weird things…

The house was dark and scary yet somehow it seemed untouched by the chaos that surrounded it . It stood on a hill, dark and foreboding, with a large iron gate around it sitting at the very edges of the town they were passing through. None of Them surrounded the area, nor did they even seem aware of it. Instead the zombies seemed to drift off, not even paying the place any mind. That is what made it a safe haven for the HOTD gang.

"Do we really have to go in there," Alice asked as she hid behind Takashi. The sky was dark and the only light in the whole area was the moon and stars. Zeke, the fearless pup, was nestled in her arms and was looking straight ahead into the mansion. He wasn't afraid. Takashi looked down at his 'little sister' and smiled.

Oh c'mon don't tell me youre afraid of a house, the oldest boy teased. He reached down and tousled the young girl's hair, to which she smiled at.

"Stop it, Big brother, and I'm not afraid of the house," she mumbled.

Rei stepped in, bending down so that they were looking eye to eye.

"So then what are you afraid of then," she asked.

"What's inside."

The rest of the group said nothing for a moment.

Saya sighed. This was nonsense and she was tired. They all needed a place to lie for the night. Ms. Shizuka looked as if she was about to pass out anyhow.

Well we still need a place to sleep until morning and for whatever reason the zombies aren't going near the place. This has to be a good sign right?

No one said anything…

"Ugh. Everything's locked and it's too hard to see. Hey Saya can you pass me the light? I wonder if Takashi and Saeko are having any better luck," Rei mumbled as she tried peeking into the dark, shuttered up windows. Her hands cups around her eyes. Vaguely she could make the silhouette of furniture but that was it. Something beneath her groaned.

Rei looked down. She could see the large blob of Khota's body.

"Hold still Khota, I'm trying to get a better look."

The husky teen grumbled and strained under the weight of the girl.

"Ugh. Easy for you to say. You're not the one breaking your back-"

"Quiet you!"

A sharp kick from Saya sent the two teens plummeting to the ground. Rei let out a brief shriek before landing onto something soft Khota. The poor boy groaned miserably under the weight of the seventeen year old. Tears streamed down his face as he tried holding back a groan.

"ACK!"

"Oh sorry,Khota," Rei said as she looked down at the fat nerd, "Just give me a sec to just-"

In the process of moving the teen girl slipped on something and landed backwards. Khota howled as his hand was caught under Rei's foot. The sound echoed into the night. Saya flashed her flashlight at the two idiots on the ground and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are such-"

The pink haired girl was cut off by the sound of the rest of their group concerned yells.

"Hey! We heard a scream!"

"Is everyone alright?"

"Big Brother and Sister…..what are you guys _doing_," Alice asked.

Two more light flashed from around the corner, easily finding the three figures in the dark. Two of which were on the ground. One of the bodies,Khota's, was on his stomach and the other on her back with her legs spread in an awkward position. Khota's face was stuffed into the open space and neither seemed to notice. Rei was too busy cradling her head. She had hit it when she fell.

Rei blinked, looking from Alice to Khota. Her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about-AHHHHHHH!KHOTA!YOU PERVERT!"

As she noticed this the bombshell struck out with her foot hitting the boy in the shoulder. He howled.

_Ow! God! What is this? Beat on Khota day?_

Meanwhile Saya stared at her friend, rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Saeko.

"Any luck?"

The swordswoman merely shook her head. It seems everything is either locked or boarded up. We tried breaking through a few but that didn't turn out so well.

She gestured to Takashi who was nursing his shoulder.

"Yeah no kidding-"

It was at this time that Zeke began barking, completely alerting the rest of the team. They immediately went on the defense. Maybe it was a Zombie? Why else would he go on barking?

Saeko easily pulled out her katana, so fast that it sang through the night. Her eyes narrowed in the dark and she readied herself. Shizuka leveled the flashlight toward a few rustling bushes. The sound was like drums to their ears. Takashi pulled out his hand gun ready to aim.

They waited silently for the zombie to appear so they could get a good head shot. It seemed like moments before a head appeared. It crawled on the floor, its head turned away from the light, it gasped. Thin arms helped to block away the white light.

"What the-"

Takashi took the first shot.

It just barely grazed the beings head, which yelped and jumped back into the bushes. Loud curses flew from its mouth.

"Dammit Jean! It's me! It's me! I ain't one of them things!"

The gang's eyes widened. They couldn't believe it.

"Did a Zombie just talk," Shizuka asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

A gun cocked from behind them and a voice answered the question.

"No. Now who the hell are you people and why the hell are you shooting at my brother?"

The gang turned around eyes widened as they faced five or so gun barrels.

_Oh shit!_

A/N:Not really sure where I'm going with this. At first I just wanted to do smut…lots and lots of smut but then again I really hate not having some storyline to it. So we'll see where this go for now.


End file.
